Et dire que des personnes payent pour cela ! ILS
by Catirella
Summary: [Et dire que des personnes payent pour cela ! ILS SONT FOUS…] … JustShadows. Voici ton OS… Merci Arlia pour la correction… Imaginé Duo en sueur, essouffler et un Tyran du nom d’Heero qui en est la cause… YAOI…


Titre : **Et dire que des personnes payent pour cela ! ILS SONT FOUS…**

**Auteur :** Catirella

Disclamer : Ils ne sont pas à moi. Quel dommage ! J'ai pourtant tout fait pour ! Mais ils ne veulent pas les donner ou même les prêter au Japon… M'en fous ! Je les pique quand même, Na ! …  
NOOOOOOOOOOOON NOUS LAISSEZ PAS AVEC CETTE FOLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLE…  
Yeu !.!.!.!.!.!. **REVENEZ ICI TOUT DE SUITTTTTTTTTTTTTTTE… OMAE O KOROSU **

Couples : Ben, il faut toujours deviner, mais c'est toujours aussi pas bien compliqué non plus à le faire !

Genre : AU/UA – OOC – YAOI bien sûr.

_Bêta, Arlia. Toujours à titre exceptionnel :_

_Ah les ambiances des clubs de sport…  
Moi non plus j'en ferais pas de fitness !  
En tout cas Duo donne pas envie. Par contre le karaté…_

_Bonne lecture Arlia_

**Note de l'auteur :**  
_Écrit le 27 septembre 2006._

Bien.

J'ai écrit cet OS grâce à JustShadows qui m'a proposé le sujet d'une séance intensive de fitness-aérobic. Avec un Heero en coach/prof et Duo essoufflé qui n'arrivait pas à suivre le rythme imposé d'une séance de fitness-aérobic.  
Je n'y connais rien en fitness-aérobic donc j'ai fait au mieux.  
JustShadows, merci d'avoir pensé à moi pour écrire ce type d'OS, 1X2 qui finit ensemble comme toujours avec moi.  
J'espère que ta petite faveur que tu m'as demandée te plaira.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, Catirella

●—●

OS écrit pour **JustShadows**

**_Ce n'est pas un défi_**.

Voici le résultat.

●—●

●—● … **_Merci Arlia pour cette correction_** … ●—●

Je vous informe au cas où certaines ne le sauraient pas, que nous n'avons pas le droit de répondre aux reviews via les fictions…

* * *

**Et dire que des personnes payent pour cela ! ILS SONT FOUS…**

**

* * *

**

_Nécrologie :_

_Hier soir dans une salle de sport un jeune garçon de 25 ans du nom de Duo Maxwell est mort lors une séance intensive de fitness-aérobic. Les circonstances de sa mort ne sont pas encore déterminées. Le prof est encore sous le choc ainsi que sa meilleure amie…_

NON… Ex meilleure amie… HILDE JE VAIS TE TUER SI JE SURVIS.

Je pourrais même l'écrire moi-même l'article dans le journal où je bosse. Mais quelle idée que j'ai eu de dire oui.

Ne jamais répondre à une femme lorsque vous êtes plongé dans votre série télé préférée. Vous répondez « Oui » sans même savoir ce qu'elle vous a demandé moins de 2 minutes plus tôt.

Et vous voilà comme un abruti, vêtu d'un short ridicule et d'un tee-shit qui lui vous fait honte et qui est pire que s'il y avait une inscription dessus du type :

**JE SUIS GAY.**

Elle m'a fourré l'horreur **ROSE** qu'elle a osé m'offrir à la saint valentin pour déconner.

**Je veux mourir.**

NON… Enfin pas tout de suite car même si je suis au bord de la crise cardiaque après seulement 15 minutes de séance. Le prof qui lui aussi va peut-être participer à mon arrêt cardiaque, par sa plastique PARFAITE s'occupe de bibi.

OK, il va me tuer mais **DIEU QU'IL EST SEXY DANS SA TENUE**.

Plus que moi c'est sûr !

Snif…

Au début tout allait bien.

Bon ok pas si bien que cela.

Vous n'avez jamais fait de fitness-aérobic. Vous avez arrêté le sport il y a 4 ans. Après 15 ans de Karaté. Bon en plus vous avez arrêté de fumer depuis seulement 1 petit mois et ce petit arrêt vous a fait prendre 3 bons kilos. Qui vous ont pas fait de mal car vous n'étiez pas gros. Mais ces 3 kilos sont de la graisse et non du muscle.

Ma graisse après réflexion te proute Hilde !

Le plus dur…

La clope. Punaise, j'arrive pas à respirer, penser et bouger !

Na, j'y arrive pas. Cela donne un mélange de l'hippopotame avec un tutu rose dans Fantasia de Walt Disney. En beaucoup plus maigre, moins gracieux. Surtout que je me suis vautré au sol comme au moment où le nipopo il écrase le crocro. Grrrrrrrrrrrr, j'ai le truc Rose sur moi.

Hilde tes jours sont comptés.

Moralité.

Ne jamais arrêter le sport. Ne jamais commencer à fumer et surtout… Aller acheter des vêtements de sport NOIR.

Je suis à la recherche d'air au sol les yeux fermés après ceci :

**" Vous allez avoir des abdominaux en bétons "** qu'il nous a dit le Heero.

C'est le prof. Je comprends pourquoi les filles sont toute excitée…

Hum ?

**OUI D'ACCORD MOI AUSSI.**

Mais là il peut rien voir. Popaul il est comme un pneu de vélo. Tout crevé le pauvre.

Donc je disais…

Après quatre séries de 20 répétitions au sol, les jambes pliées à relever tout le buste avec les mains derrière la tête et quatre autres sans les mains derrière la tête, avec 10 secondes de repos entre chaque série.

J'avais déjà l'air d'avoir couru le marathon de New York après l'échauffement. Le cours ne faisait donc que de commencer. Non on n'a pas fait que cela. Avant un super exercice me demandez pas le nom je sais plus. Debout en levant les jambes et bras je sais plus non plus comment exactement, mais en rythme s'il vous plait.

La mort assurée quoi !

Vous n'aimez pas votre voisin.  
Votre collègue vous fait chier.  
Envie d'aider un petit vieux à rencontrer notre créateur.  
Des envies de meurtre en somme…  
Fitness-aérobic votre solution à tous vos problèmes.  
En 45 minutes votre problème est résolu.  
Fitness-aérobic le paradis de la mort assurée !

Ah, vous n'êtes pas marrant. Je sens plus mes muscles c'est normal docteur ?

J'en peux plus.

Et c'est là que vous vous écrouler comme une grosse crotte version hipopo… Rose… Rouge et en sueur et vous fermez les yeux en priant pour que l'on vous achève.

Quand vous en êtes à ce stade il y a une règle à ne jamais faire.

**ROUVRIR LES YEUX**

Les siens m'ont pétrifié de trouille lorsque je l'ai vu à moins de 15 cm de mon visage les sourcils froncés.

« Aller Duo du nerf le cours n'est pas encore fini. Je vais m'occuper de vous personnellement. Les filles suivent très bien celui-ci. »

Aie aie aie. Je suis mort et popaul aussi.

« On va faire bouger tous ces muscles flasques. »

Hein ! Non mais je vais lui montrer moi si mes muscles ils sont flasques. Pour l'instant… Ils sont en grève mais ils n'ont pas dit leur dernier mot.

Ouille ouille ouille…

J'ai peut-être parlé trop vite là !

Rien que de me relever c'est une torture…

**TYRAN.**

Adieu monde cruel.

« Duo. On y retourne aller. »

Il m'aime pas…

Snif.

Bon on fait quoi maintenant.

**MAMAN !**

Des petits haltères dans chaque main et on bouge toujours en rythme… Hé, il me les a déjà mis dans les mains. Ouch, ils pèsent une tonne ces trucs ! Hé pourquoi ils sont plus gros les miens ?

« Les votre ne font que 500 grammes de plus que les filles… Aller plus vite plus haut. »

Je vais te les faire bouffer tes 2 fois 500 grammes en plus.

5 minutes plus tard je vais mourir cette fois c'est sûr.

Hilde est toute fraîche à croire qu'elle est née avec une mini altères dans chaque main. Et en plus elle me sourit en se foutant de moi. Et l'autre qui me coach. J'ai rien demandé. Va voir dans la salle d'à côté si j'y suis. Oh, qu'elle m'agace mon ex-meilleure amie.

« _Me… me vengerais… Hi… Hilde…_ J'en… j'en peux… plu… »

« Mais si vous pouvez. Vous êtes jeune et en pleine forme. Aller c'est bien plus haut les bras. »

« Na na… Là j'ai… j'ai tout donné… »

« Avec un aussi beau tee-shirt vous allez trouver la force de finir cette séance. »

« _T'as de la chance d'être canon…_ »

« Hn ? »

Merde ! J'ai parlé en remuant les lèvres ! Prenons un air angélique, sans l'aspect et l'odeur car c'est pas après que tu peux faire tomber les mecs. Les mouches par contre **OUI** !

« Rien ! »

Comme dirait mon pote Quatre, Allah est grand… Il est où là Allah ?

« **ALLER ON CHANGE D'EXCERCICE.** »

Merci Allah.

Misère c'est pire !

Je me tire.

**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH…**

Une main me retient pas mon short ! Lâche mon short le tyran.

« On n'a pas fini. »

« Moi si. »

« Non… Aller à quatre pattes. »

Mon Dieu il va finir pas me faire bander ce con. Que feriez-vous à ma place ? Ben oui me suis exécuté. Et là il est derrière moi à m'encourager dans la première série de 20. Je ne sens plus mon corps, j'ai la natte tombante et je ne suis pas le rythme du tout une fois de plus. J'ai fini les quatre séries, c'est un miracle qui s'appelle Heero qui m'a plus qu'aidé avec les mouvements de jambes. J'ai eu l'impression d'être un shadok. Sauf que moi je ne pompais rien. Lui par contre il me pompe l'air et les jambes.

Chouette il retourne devant nous. Je vais pouvoir souffler car je suis nase.

« **MAINTENANT UNE SERIE D'ENCHAÎNEMENTS RAPIDE EN MUSIQUE ATTENTION 3... 2… 1…** »

Hein hein hein ?. ?. ?. Ils font quoi là ? Je suis plus je suis plus, j'ai jamais suivi en fait mais là c'est pire. J'ai beau regarder les filles j'arrive à rien et cela va **TROP VITE POUR MOI**.

On peut faire pause et y aller au ralenti svouplaît. Merde ! Ils ont enclenché la 5ème vitesse. Déjà quand 1er j'ai l'air d'un truc qui bouge mais qui ressemble à rien.

**Non je fabule pas.**

Elles sont toutes en train de pouffer comme des bécasses. Je me demande comment elles font d'ailleurs. Moi je donnerais tout pour de l'air j'arrive plus à neuroner pour que mon cerveau, il expire et inspire.

Il va me falloir au moins une semaine pour me remettre de cette séance de fitness-aérobic.

J'ai tellement mal que j'ai envie de pleurer.

« **ON FINIT PAR 15 MINUTES D'ETIREMENT.** »

Chouette la sieste. Tapis tapis me voici… Ahhhhhhhhhh, que je t'aime, hummmmmmmmmm que c'est bon…

« **AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH.** »

« Ne criez pas comme cela Duo ! »

« Mais ça fait **MAL**. »

« Il faut étirer vos muscles et non faire la carpette. »

« J'aime faire la carpette là. **WHOUAAAAAAAA PITIEEEEEEEEEEEEE**. »

« Respirez doucement. »

**JE VAIS LE TUER LE JAPONRUSSE. OUAIS. Il est croisé ce tyran. **

Là je suis comme une loque sur mon lit. C'est Hilde qui m'a jeté comme elle a pu. Je ne peux plus bouger un poil. Dieu merci demain nous somme samedi.

« **A VENDREDI PROCHAIN LES FILLES**. » Qu'il a dit… Je suis pas une fille… Même si je n'ai pas pu répondre tellement j'étais plus mort que vivant. Même si j'avais du rose sur moi et même si la natte, elle était dans tous les sens et pratiquement plus nattée.

Il va m'attendre longtemps vendredi prochain.

**Troisième mois sans clope. **

Ouais j'ai survécu.

Non, je n'ai pas repris des kilos supplémentaires.

Par contre j'ai repris une activité arrêtée par manque te temps et fainéantise aussi, 15 jours après avoir failli mourir trop jeune.

Na, c'est pas le sexe.

C'est bien dommage d'ailleurs. Sport complet pour l'actif et l'autre de temps en temps aussi.

Bref.

Ce soir je vais aller mater les fifilles faire leur fitness-aérobic. J'aime toujours pas et je n'en ai jamais refait. Hilde m'a dit que le vendredi d'après il lui avait demandé pourquoi je n'étais pas venu.

Cette traîtresse lui a dit que j'avais une moumoute dans la main et que cela ne datait pas d'hier. Je lui ai fait la tête 4 semaines.

Ben oui quoi.

C'est pas sympa.

Tien, il m'a remis de suite le Fitness boy.

« Vous n'êtes pas en tenue ? »

« Na. Je ne participe pas. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« J'aime pas et vous ne m'aimez pas. »

Tien j'avais pas fait attention il y a deux mois. Il fait des levés de sourcils. C'est marrant.

« Je ne vous aime pas ? »

« Hein. Vous m'avez torturé comme un tyran. »

« … »

Je lui ai cloué le bec tant mieux.

« Duo enlève ta veste tu vas avoir froid en ressortant. »

« Merci maman Hilde. »

« Vous êtes ensemble ? »

« Yeuk. J'aurais l'impression d'embrasser ma sœur et je n'aime pas les filles. »

Il en fait une tête ! Pourquoi il me fixe comme cela de la tête au pied ?

« Vous avez fait quoi ? »

« J'ai pas compris la question ! »

« Votre corps. Il semble plus musclé. »

« Ah ça. Un peu. J'ai juste repris une activité physique à moi. »

« Vous savez faire un sport ? »

« Oui c'est dingue hein… Vos élèves frétillent dans leur collant d'impatience. »

« Oui c'est l'heure. »

J'ai regardé et je confirme.

**J'AIME PAS**. Par contre le prof lui j'aime bien.

J'ai pu le mater dans toutes les positions et son postérieur est à tomber.

Oups il m'a grillé.

Ça a l'air d'aller plus vite qu'il y a deux mois.

**Et dire que des personnes payent pour cela ! ILS SONT FOUS.**

Hein ?

Non j'ai pas payé. Je suis pas con non plus.

« AH MAX… Tu es là tant mieux. »

« Chang ? Tu es encore ici à cette heure ? »

« Oui j'ai besoin de toi. »

« Hein ? … Oh non… Je te vois venir avec tes tongs. »

« Ce ne sont pas des tongs. »

« Je sais j'aime juste te faire enrager c'est trop cool. »

« Tu as de la chance d'être… »

« Oui je sais et la réponse est NON. »

« Mais j'ai encore rien dit ! »

« Je lis dans ton regard et surtout Quatre m'a appelé hier soir… **NON**. »

« Pour les enfants. »

« Na, tu m'auras pas. »

« Hilde t'as bien eu elle. »

« Ouais. J'ai cru mourir… ? … Il n'y a plus de musique ? »

« Le cours et fini. »

« Zut… Quoi encore ? »

Wufei Chang lui fait un beau sourire et ça fait vachement peur.

« Wufei ne sourit jamais pendant tes cours de yoga où tu vas avoir des petits vieux qui vont passer l'arme à gauche. »

« Bien… Je vais demander à Heero. »

« Hein ? M'en fous… »

Comme on dit.

Quand on parle du loup on en voit la queue. Là c'est… Merde j'ai dévié grave vers la dite chose en question.

**La honte.**

« Bonsoir Wufei. »

« Bonsoir Heero. Alors après 8 mois tu te plais toujours autant ? »

« Hn. Cela manque d'homme au cours du vendredi et mardi soir mais dans l'ensemble c'est parfait. »

« J'en suis ravi… Duo ? »

« J'ai dis non. »

« Non au cours ? Laisse tomber Wufei il est nul. »

« Merci. »

« Hn. »

« Donc tu veux lui proposer ce que tu veux que moi je fasse ? »

« Hein ? Heuuuuu oui. »

« Donc il pratique. »

« Oui. »

« De quoi vous parler ? »

Je regarde tablette de chocolat vivante avec mon plus beau sourire.

« Si nous allions sur le tatami de la salle de Karaté vous et moi. »

Je vois dans son regard qu'il a envie de me foutre une raclée.

15 minutes plus tard nous sommes entourés des nénettes qui le vénèrent et qui se foutaient de moi il y a 2 mois.

Là j'ai déjà envoyé leur chouchou 8 fois au sol. Il est vert et moi **HEUREUX**.

Hilde elle est super contente. Elle me revoit lorsque je faisais de la compétition. J'ai gagné pas mal de médailles et coupes mais je n'ai pas voulu en faire mon métier. C'est une passion et rien d'autre. Je suis ceinture noire 5ème dan. Je n'ai jamais voulu passer la 6ème.

Oh qu'il est pas content…

Et Hop une 9ème fois au sol et là moi sur lui. Un pur délice.

**WHOUAAAAAAAA**, il vient de tricher le méchant… Il m'a renversé et c'est moi qui suis sous lui maintenant.

« Je savais bien que tu avais pris en muscle en 2 mois. »

« Non… J'ai retrouvé mes muscles ce n'est pas la même chose. »

« J'aimerais bien les tester. »

« Hum, je n'aime pas le fitness-aérobic. »

« Je parlais en fait d'un sport que se pratique à deux en règle générale et sur un matelas plus épais que le tatami. »

« Ah. »

Il m'a eu !

Je suis essoufflé, les joues rouges, en sueur et là à quatre pattes comme il y a deux mois mais pas pour les mêmes raisons.

« Duo plus vite plus vite hummmmmmmmmm comme tu es serré même après 3 fois. »

« Tu vas me Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh tuer… »

« Non… Tu es tellement beau dans OHHHH OUI… Dans l'effort… »

« **Heeroooooooooooo…** »

« Hn… »

« Epuise **moooooooooooooooooooi**… »

Il m'a achevé. J'ai mal partout comme il y a deux mois. Mais je suis sur un torse musclé et chaud.

Hummmmmmmmmmmmmmmm, je vais peut-être suivre de temps en temps ses cours. Mais seulement si après il me donne un cours privé dans son lit ou le mien.

Mais ça.

Nous en parlerons plus tard

**FIN**

J'ai fait au mieux.  
Pas sûr que le résultat soit celui attendu de JustShadows.  
Je sais je n'ai pas mis de lemon.  
Niak niak…  
Chalut et à bientôt

_**Catirella**_

●—●

* * *

**Une petite Review ou commentaire… **↓↓↓ 


End file.
